


meltdown: v (the best of me, you're the only thing i have)

by i_was_human



Series: after the end [4]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lobotomy Corporation Fusion, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Feels, Heavy Angst, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, Past Character Death, abuse of capitalization, honestly the amount of proper nouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: Angel fixes him with a dead, dead, dead stare, expression empty. "We're not good people, V."And that breaks something, deep deep down.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V & Everyone
Series: after the end [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534679
Kudos: 9





	meltdown: v (the best of me, you're the only thing i have)

V loves what he does.

Correction: V loves the _process _of what he does. The end result has an unfortunate habit of being ugly and cruel with a high body count.

Still. V loves what he does.

And when he sees people living another day thanks to his work, when he sees people smiling and joking and laughing... he indulges himself. He likes to imagine he helped that.

So what if the others call him weak behind his back?

So what if the others think he's naive, relying on popularity over quality?

He doesn't care. Really.

He doesn't.

Not when he has people coming up to him with smiles and thanking him for what he does.

Not when he can make people smile.

* * *

Angel's high.

Angel's high, and he's laughing and giggling and V can't help but feel like this is Very Very Bad but at the same time feels somewhat glad. 

Because the voices won't shut up.

The voices call him selfish. The voices say he uses his subordinates for self-gratification. 

The voices say he's enabling Angel's death.

But Angel's smiling and laughing and that's _good_, isn't it? That is a Very Good Thing and V _knows _it's a Very Good Thing but at the same time it's a Very Bad Thing because Angel is _breaking_-

"Do you ever get sick of it?" Angel hums, and V quirks a brow. "All the death?"

"Huh?" V asks, and Angel laughs, throwing his head back to stare into the sky.

"I see dead people," Angel mumbles. "I see them following me. There's so damn many of them, V. All of their files. All their pictures pinned up over my desk so I _never _forget. All the dead."

"You should smile more," V blurts, and Angel quirks a brow.

"Why?' Angel asks, and V shakes his head.

The voices are louder now.

"I wanna be a good person, you know?" V replies, carefully sidestepping the question. "I wanna help people."

Angel fixes him with a dead, dead, _dead_ stare, expression empty. "We're not good people, V."

And that breaks something, deep deep down.

_"We'll be alright, won't we, T̵̢̟̹̭͙͇̆å̵̛̮̼̥̳̂̎͘ȅ̴͍̭̻̗͕̳̼̓̾̇̐̿͆-̷̛̲͚̪͍̈́̊̓͜T̴͕̺͛ͅa̴̪̰͑͗̾͒̿͑͠e̴̡̧͉͚̯̞͚͛̔̕?"_

"Y-You're wrong!"

_"Huh? What am I doing? Ah, it's just... calming."_

"I am... I am a good person!"

_"T̴̜̑̕ă̷͇̼̣ĕ̸̻͔̤̲̱̍̕͠h̶̠̊̆ÿ̴̱̹́͌̈́̓͝û̸̢͕̙̖͉̫n̵̡̧̡̥̘̦̿g̴̻͙̭͎̀̋͠? What are you doing?"_

"I have to be a good person..."

_"T̴̜̑̕ă̷͇̼̣ĕ̸̻͔̤̲̱̍̕͠h̶̠̊̆ÿ̴̱̹́͌̈́̓͝û̸̢͕̙̖͉̫n̵̡̧̡̥̘̦̿g̴̻͙̭͎̀̋͠.. why? Why would you do this?"_

"I am a good person!"

He's not a good person.

* * *

Taehyung never meant to hurt anybody.

He never wanted to hurt anyone. Really!

This just... this wasn't supposed to happen.

Nobody was supposed to be hurt.

They weren't.

They were supposed to be _okay_. They were supposed to _fix this_.

Not... not this.

Namjoon stares at him, betrayal shining in his dark eyes. "Taehyung... why?" he murmurs, and even though Taehyung can't hear him, he knows what he's saying.

And there's one moment, one single moment, where they stare at each other, a lifetime's worth of memories hanging between them.

But a blade pierces through Taehyung's stomach, and Namjoon screams.

The world turns dark and fuzzy as he falls, and Namjoon's tear-streaked face slides into view as his eyes flutter, breaths coming quick and light.

"Oh god, oh god," Namjoon chants, and Taehyung feels pressure on his stomach. "Taehyung, Tae, please don't fall asleep, okay? It's gonna be okay, I promise."

Taehyung can't feel his feet. Is that normal?

"Please," Namjoon gasps, and Taehyung belatedly remembers to be surprised. Namjoon doesn't cry a lot. Or at all, really. "Please, Taehyung, don't go to sleep. _Please_."

"'m tired..." Taehyung mumbles, and Namjoon shakes his head furiously, hands reaching up to cup Taehyung's cheeks.

"Please, Tae," he breathes. "Please don't."

"Why?" Taehyung asks, because he Does Not Understand and that is a proper noun because in this world there are very few things that Kim Taehyung Does Not Understand, and this is one of them.

"I can't lose you too," Namjoon chokes out, and Taehyung stares at him, confused.

He still Does Not Understand.

"I'm just... gonna sleep..." he mumbles, eyes sliding shut. "I'll be fine..."

"Tae," Namjoon whispers, and Taehyung feels something wet land on his cheeks. "Tae... please... please, please, don't..."

"Purple you," Taehyung mumbles.

He drifts off in warm arms and to the sounds of Namjoon's choked sobs.

* * *

_TaehyungV_ screams.

Correction: Taehyung screams. V sobs.

_"Why!" _Taehyung shrieks, and V winces at the force of his emotions. _"It wasn't supposed to happen this way! Nobody was supposed to die!"_

"I'm a good person. I am. I have to be."

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen..."_

And _JiminAngel _stares up at him with the empty eyes of the dying.

_"Jimin, Jimin, I'm so sorry, this is my fault, my Jimin, I'm so sorry-"_

"I can help people, I can, I _have _to help them-"

_"I just wanted to help them-"_

"I just want them to _care_-"

_"I can't breathe, hyung, why can't I breathe-"_

"I just want to _feel anything_-"

_"Namjoon, I'm sorry-"_

He is a creature of betrayal and old wounds, venom-coated words spilling over his lips just as they always have.

And <strike>his song</strike> _their_ song plays, a plea, distant and hopeful, begging somebody, anybody, to _save him_ but they never could and never will-

Because he never let them.

Taehyung throws his head back and screams.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Taehyung quirks a brow, gaze shifting to the two sephirah at the door.

It's strange to see them looking like this - Seagull's clinically-chopped brown hair giving way to long black, Suga's mint replaced by his own shade of black - and he smiles, the familiar memory warm in the place his heart (if he still had one) would occupy. "Sure."

"I don't know what happened," Jungkook murmurs, and Taehyung's heart aches (he was so young, so _damn _young) "but it must have been for a good reason, right?"

"I think I hurt him worse," Taehyung whispers.

He doesn't need to specify. They understand.

"He's strong," Yoongi soothes, and Taehyung shakes his head, old memories crawling back to the surface. "He'll be alright."

And Taehyung wants to say no, but a broken Namjoon is one of those things he Does Not Understand, and so he simply nods, unable to avoid the gnawing pit in his stomach that screams _something is wrong_-

Because for a brief flicker, a single moment, when Namjoon had stared at him, he saw someone ready to kill.

But Yoongi is here and Jungkook is here and even if Namjoon is utterly broken somewhere down below, he'll keep that on the list of things Kim Taehyung Does Not Understand that he shoves into the back of his mind and enjoy this moment for as long as it lasts.

Because they never last, do they?

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twit ^^  
@i_was_human_


End file.
